i'll be there
by sunshine212
Summary: well the title doesnt really go.The one for you will always be there, even if you dont know it. will Neela finally see whats in front of her eyes or will she let guilt take over?
1. Chapter 1 and 2

hello. this is my first fanfic so be nice! this does have a lil bit of Gates and Neela(which i know we all dont want that) but it sets the story for ray and neela.(there may not seem to be a lot of them in the first chapter but trust me im getting there!)hope you like it. read and enjoy!

**chapter 1**

Neela looked glumly over her paperwork. She was so down after Michael's death and she felt so alone. The apartment was cold and nothing came out of them. She felt so isolated. She had a thousand messages from Ray. He was just trying to help but she kept pushing him away feeling so guilty over having feelings for him. She threw the papers on the floor, she sighed loudly wondering what to do.

"Screw it!" she said grabbing her coat and her keys.

She walked past the hospital doors, past the sick patients as they waited.

"Neela! You're…you're in." said Morris.

"Why, did you miss me?" she said sarcastically.

"Well its just……….I thought you were taking a week off?"

" Not as a holiday. It was paperwork! I thought I could do it at home but …nah! I was fed up of staying at the apartment; I was fed up of all the calls I was getting. If it wasn't my mum ringing every 5 minutes asking how I am, it was my great aunt in Leicester who I've hardly ever talked to ringing checking to see if I'm beginning to cope! I mean it's been 5 months! She couldn't have called me before! "

"Oh! Sorry I was just…."

"Nah I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you, staying between those 4 walls at the apartment were driving me crazy!" she said walking to the locker room.

"Well well well look who's here," said a familiar voice. She turned round to see Gates in his uniform, hang on a doctor's uniform.

"Wha...what are you doing here?" said Neela looking confused.

"I'm now an intern which means I get to look at the lovely sight of you all day long!"

"Jeez, how charming but I'm still not interested"

"Don't worry, it'll happen, soon enough" he smirked.

"_In your dreams mate!"_ she thought.

"How bout a drink tonight?"

"Nah thanks, I'm going out with a mate, Abby,"

"Oh right, maybe I'll join you," he mysteriously grinned.

"Maybe not,"

Just as he was about to answer back, the front doors burst open.

"Car crash, Mr Wurn has rib fractures, also has slight head trauma and severe bruising on his legs,"

"Take him through to Exam 3," Ray said coming out of Exam 1. He looked at Neela and how he wished things would work out between them. She had been ignoring his calls; it was up to her now. Yes he did have feelings for her but he still wanted them to be friends. They weren't even that right now.

"Hey Neela,"

"Hi," she mumbled after a long delay. _Still avoiding me I guess_, he thought.

----------------------------------------

After they checked Mr Wurn out, Ray took Neela aside.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked

"No not really, I'm a bit busy," she mumbled trying to rush off. He caught her arm. He looked at her with cautious thought. _Please can't we just get back to normal_, he thought.

"Neela please cant we just work this out? Get back to what we used to have. You know those crazy nights of fun, you always yelling at me the next morning for drinking too much!"

"I live at Abby's apartment now, I cant really…" Neela replied but was cut off by weaver requiring assistance.

"Look I gotta go,"

"Neela, wait for me after your shift and we'll finish this,"

"I cant…."

"Please!" he pleaded.

She nodded as she walked over to exam 2. Weaver explained to Neela the patient who had been given a dose of GHB by her mate. But her sister saw the incident and brought her in. the patient couldn't really remember anything. The effects may have already started to kick in.

------------------------------------

After her long day of hard work, all Neela wanted to do was curl up on the sofa and watch TV. _Oh shit! Drinks with Abby!_ She totally forgot she had plans.

She went to the locker room and changed into her clothes. She and Abby made their way to the club all raring to go.

"Hey can I have a double vodka and………." Abby proceeded looking at Neela.

"Oh err…tequila please,"

"Oh my Ray certainly has……………" Abby said before getting a glare from Neela making her stop. _Great she's even started. Oh no…………………RAY! _

Ray looked at his watch several times waiting and wondering. _Where the hell is she? _He thought. He wondered why she did this to him. _Oh forget it, if she can't be bothered then nor can I!_ He walked out back to his apartment.

"Oh no, he's going to go mad! Oh damn it Abby!"

"Don't worry, I'm sure it wasn't that important."

Neela nodded and half smiled.

"Care to buy me a drink?" a voice recalled. _What the… oh no! Please no! Argh, great!_ It was Gates hassling her again.

"Look do you not understand a British accent or something! I said NO!"

"I can't let you go, I think your special,"

"Spec….! We hardly know each other! I'm starting to wish I hadn't saved you that night!"

"You don't mean that!"

After much of Gates hassling Abby decided to leave, her head was banging and she had to get home to Luka and the baby. This was her first night off since the trauma of the gun shooting and she was already missing her little darling who had thankfully survived. After that it was just her and Gates. She was very drunk and Gates had offered to walk her home.

"Thanks but I can take it from here," she slurred.

" No its not, anything could happen to a …beautiful woman like you,"

"Urgh great!"

She got to her apartment and fumbled with the keys. She finally opened the door and Gates walked in. _you could leave now! _She thought

He stopped in front of her. He looked blurry to her and she couldn't really see anything. He came closer and from then on it was a blackout.

She awoke in the morning not remembering anything of the previous night. She looked down and she was in her bra and panties. She didn't even remember changing into it. She didn't remember anything but she felt weird. All she remembered was going out with Abby for drinks and having to meet Ray for their _serious _talk. Something was not right but she couldn't put her finger on it.

* * *

well there you have it. the 1st chapter. please read and review!

**Chapter 2**

Neela walked in to the hospital still wondering what had happened last night. She was looking round to find Abby, maybe she might have known. She bumped into someone dropping her stuff.

"Oh crap! I'm really really sor…." She began looking up and seeing who it was. "Ray!"

"Oh you talking to me now are you? What happened last night, I waited for you and you didn't wait for me, we were meant to finish our talk,"

"Listen Ray, I'm sorry, it's just that I had plans with Abby and I totally forgot about you,"

"Meaning you was meant to forget about me!"

"No! That's not…." He turned away from her as she spoke. His heart being broken every step he took away from her. He turned round the corner and slumped on the wall. _Why oh why? _He thought.

_Damn it! _She thought wondering what had just happened. She missed the times she spent with Ray, the laughs they had but she still felt guilty.

She was walking over to the locker room when she overheard Gates talking to someone.

"She was so good, it was unbelievable, she didn't want me to leave then bed!" he cracked.

"Good riddance, he found someone else to pester," she said to herself.

She finally found Abby treating a patient who had a gangrenous toe.

"Hey!" Neela said walking beside Abby.

"Hi," Abby replied.

"I thought you were only supposed to be working until 2pm? You should get some rest. Go home to Luka,"

" I've had my maternity leave, now he's having his,"

"Maternity leave? Oh that's quite a big secret about Luka, how did you produce a baby?" Neela sniggered.

"Ha ha, very funny, _paternity _leave! Anyways how was _your_ night?" she asked with a grin on her face.

"O.. K, though I couldn't remember anything,"

"I'm not surprised with how much you drank but I didn't think you would get that drunk with the amount you had! Though Gates did keep buying you more and more drinks, God he does have it bad!" she smirked.

"Sorry what? Did you say Gates as in Tony Gates?"

"Do you know any other Gates who is crazy about you? And not in a good kind of way,"

"It's just I don't remember him being there,"

" Well why don't you ask him," Abby said coyly.

"Shut up!"

"Girl you have some admirers, first Ray now Gates. What is it the British thing!" she said but as she turned round she found Neela had already worked away.

Neela was still having a banging headache. She went to get some coffee. There was a queue so she first went to the storeroom picking up a few packs of saline, which Morris had asked for. She went into one of the operating rooms and handed them to Morris.

"Thanks and by the way I hear you scored with Gates, Nice touch!"

"What?" she replied looking stunned.

"Oh don't act all coy now, everyone knows,"

"But I didn't,"

"Not what he said," Morris quirked. She walked out confused. _Did I sleep with Gates? I couldn't have, oh no… it was me he was talking about. I didn't want him to leave bed!_

She walked to the coffee machine, it was empty, she put her quarters in and got her hot coffee she'd been waiting for. She turned round nearly spilling it on Ray.

"Sorry,"

"Forget it. I…I heard about you and Gates," he said sounding disappointed.

"Oh… you did, did you? Listen I…"

"No you listen. I don't get you Neela; I thought it was too soon for you… I thought you'd want to wait… I thought we had something… but obviously …" he cut off getting all teary.

"I'm… I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Me too" he said walking back.

_Oh no! Don't walk away! _She thought. _I need to find gates!_

She had finally found him and she needed to talk to him. But he was busy so he told her to come by his house tonight.

"Your house?"

"Yeah we can get more comfortable,"

"But…" she said but he had already left.

-------------------------------------

She walked over to his apartment. _What am I going to say?_ He opened the door.

"Ah! You're here,"

"Yeah so I wanted to talk to you about last night,"

"What about last night?" he said after a short delay.

"Well apparently you and me…" she couldn't finish it off as when she thought of it, it made her shudder.

"Well what can I say, it was great," he laughed. She smiled and faked laughed.

He looked towards his bedroom and said, " how bout a drink?"

"Erm no I really think we should talk,"

"With a drink,"

"I'll get it myself then," she said walking over to the kitchen.

"NO! Its just that the drinks are in the cupboard right at the back so…I'll get it,"

"Okay…" she said quietly finding his behaviour odd.

He poured the drinks and even though she could not see what he was doing, he took quite a while.

"Here you are, drink up, and we can get down to some uh… Business,"

"What,"

"Don't pretend you cane here to _talk,_ you want more of last night!"

"No no I don't remember that's the thing!"

"I tired you that much out eh?" Gates slyly said.

_So something did happen last night, the bra and panties situation. Oh dear what have I done!_

"Oh…I.."

"Just drink up,"

"No I don't want to,"

"Just drink it!" he said with more force.

"Why?"

"JUST DRINK!" he said standing up with a look of evil.

"Urm, I… I.. Better go," she replied with a look of fright.

"You're not going anywhere!" he said with an evil smirk as he grabbed her arm. She turned and pushed him back with a big force. He fell back and a bottle slipped out of his trousers, it rolled into the floor going up to Neela. She bent down and picked it up, it was marked GHB. _Holy crap!_ He was back up o the floor. Neela slowly looked at him and he had an evil look. As she turned to run to the door she felt his hand grab her hair and pull her back. They were both struggling, she tried to escape but his clammy hands still gripped her. She tried to unlock from his grip but he got her back. Her clothes were torn and started to get bruises were he held her so tight. He grabbed the bottle and tried to open the lid while still holding Neela. She was doing everything to get away but she was too weak and tired. He forced her mouth open so he could pour the liquid to make her unconscious. Tears were strolling down her face, and then she remembered something. Someone taught her a move to escape from an unwanted person. She trod on his foot, elbowed him in the chest and whacked him in the face with all the energy she had left, his grip loosened and he dropped the bottle. She turned round and kneed him where hit hurt. He fell down covering his crotch. She ran to the door and opened it. She didn't know where to go but she just ran.

She ran and ran until her feet ached. She went up the stairs and knocked on the apartment door. The door opened.

"Ray!" she said sobbing.

End of chapter 2.

* * *

well i know its not the best ending, and you may be thinking 'what the hell' but i really hope you like it. this is my first fanfic. read and review! please! im on the 3rd chapter now, hopefully you wont wait too long but forgive me if you do! 


	2. Chapter 3

**Sorry for taking ages to update on chapter 3. it is quite long and I hope you like it! Chapter 3**

"Ray!" she said sobbing.

"Holy Crap, Neela… what the hell happened?" Ray screeched as Neela went into his arms.

"I..I.." Neela swallowed. She had no energy left. She felt so scared. Ray held her tightly noticing the ripped clothes, the bruises.

"who did this to you?" Ray said his voice turning fierce. No reply. "who did this to you, Neela, tell me!"

"I… Don't.. It was…. Ton…Tony,"

"Tony Gates?" he answered his eyes filling with anger.

"Ye…yeah,"

"RIGHT! That's it!" he said loosening his grip on Neela and letting her go. He searched for his keys.

"Where are you going? What are you going to do?" her voice filling with fear.

"Neela, he nearly ra….No one fucking hurts you Neela…ever!" he got his keys and grabbed his coat.

"No please! Please I cant… I don't want to be left alone….I'm feeling so scared and hurt.. i don't want you to leave me ….please Ray!" she said falling to the ground. Ray ran to her, slowly picking her up with ease. He held her in his arms.

"Okay okay, sshhh, Neela. I know you're scared. Please don't cry. I'm here, I'm here. I wont ever leave you Neela, I promise," he said as he cradled her. _He'll get what's coming to him. I swear if it's the last thing I do. No one hurts Neela and fucking gets away with it! _He thought.

"Lets get you out of these clothes and see to those bruises yeah? He said walking Neela to his room. He got out his shirt… the shirt she liked to sleep in and a pair of pyjamas that Neela had forgot to pack. He went to the kitchen quickly and got out the antiseptic and some wipes and rushed back to Neela.

"This may hurt a bit," he softly said wincing himself just when she did. Tears were rolling down her face. The memories of the previous night flashing back. Ray looked at her and tried to hush her down. He couldn't bear to see her in pain. Pain that someone else caused. How could they hurt her? Someone who only sees the good in people?

After seeing to her cuts and bruises, he left her so she could get changed. She slipped into the shirt. The shirt hat she had so much comfort in. She walked out slowly and Ray quickly got up from the sofa. He helped her over to the sofa and she fell back into the arms of where she felt so safe. No one could hurt her here. He cuddled her close but no too tight to cause her pain. He wouldn't dream of hurting her, not even causing the slightest pain. He wouldn't even take advantage of her. He wanted to ask her about it but knew she wouldn't say, not yet anyway. He would wait until she had some rest and would wait for the answers tomorrow.

Soon after Neela had dropped off and both off them just sat on the couch, Ray keeping his eye on Neela and looking after her, protecting her, even if it meant he got no sleep.

---------------------------------------------

The next morning, both Ray and Neela had stayed in the same position. Ray did keep dropping his eyelids but it was only for a few minutes because then he'd bat them back so he could look after Neela.

After an hour or so, Neela woke up in Rays arm and sighed. She'd woken up forgetting the previous night but one look on her bruises and all the memories came flooding back. She'd wished that it were a dream.

"Hey, sleepyhead," Ray said softly as Neela rose.

"Hey. How long was i…"

"The whole night. Don't worry; you didn't snore!" he chuckled. She got up from the couch and stretched wincing on the process.

"It still hurt?"

"Yeah. My whole body aches,"

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"Do I have to do it now?" she quietly replied.

"I'd want you to. And you're only gonna have to repeat it to the police,"

"The police!"

"Yeah…Neela we can't let him get away with this,"

"what if they don't believe me…it's my word against his!" she said getting hysterical.

"hey hey, I'm behind you 100," he said reassuringly. He went to her and gave her a cuddle." So…?" she took a deep breath and began.

"I think.. he first did it the other night, when I went out with Abby for drinks. It was all a big blur, I thought I was just really drun…"

"whoa hang on! You mean he's already……you've already been.." Ray stumbled. "that son of a bitch! I'm gonna..!"

"Ray please…..it hurts me to even think that he touched…..that I've been rape…" she stuttered, tears beginning to show. She hung her head down as if she were in shame.

"Neela…" he stoked. Sorrow in his eyes.

"…the next morning I was just so wasted that I blamed myself. That it was my fault that I slept with him. I led him on. I was so stupid…. So stupid not to even realize that the night was wrong. That what happened wasn't normal. I'm a bloody doctor, for God's sake! I should know that these types of symptoms weren't good. I should have known! Heck I even had a patient who had an intake of GHB. She couldn't remember things herself! …and I couldn't even notice that something was wrong!"

"you aren't to blame Neela! You didn't lead the guy on what so ever!"

"it was just…. That after … Michael had g..gone I felt so….and then he was there. I knocked him back a few times but he just had this kind of smirk on his face, like he could get what he wanted….with or without anyone's permission. Then yesterday, I went over to his to tell him that the other night was am mistake but he… didn't listen….then he…..and I tried ..but…..but then I…" she covered her face as tears dripped out.

"I know I know," he consoled, grabbing the tissue box. He hugged her, stoking her hair and they stayed like that for half an hour as Neela cried and Ray consoled.

--------------------------------------------------

A knock came on the door. Neela was in the bedroom getting changed and Ray was making breakfast before they headed to the station. Ray stopped the microwave and walked across to the door. When he opened it, his eyes went into full rage as he grabbed the person and yanked them inside. He went berserk and started to punch them.

"you fucking asshole! You ever hurt her again,…why the hell did you do it to her!"

Ray continued to beat the hell out of him. Tony also started to hit back but Ray had so much rage that he overtook him in the fighting and was clearly winning.

In the other room, Neela was getting dresses when she had begun to cry again. Every time she'd wince of the pain, she'd remember what he had done. She started to hear loud thumps and crashes and ran outside of the room. There she saw one of the men who hurt her and the other who always tried to protect her. And he was doing just that. Ray stopped as he saw her in his sight. Tears kept streaming down her face as she saw the look on Tony's face. He had that stupid smirk still on his face.

"Ray…" she sobbed. He ran over to her and hugged her close shielding her eyes away from Tony. "don't worry, he can't hurt you, I'm here,"

"But I sure had fun, watching her not even squirm as I…" he couldn't even finish the sentence as Ray ran and thumped him one. He fell to the ground. "you fucking asshole!" Ray spat. He turned back to Neela as she stared on.

"hey? You ok?"" he said. She nodded. Ray walked over to phone and called the police.

Neela stood staring as the man who raped her, caused her so much pain was taken out. _I hope to God he can't do this to anyone else. And if there are others, I hope I've done them justice. _She thought. As he was taken out by the police she swear that she had heard him say 'watch out!' she shivered and ran to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Neela, are you ready to go? They said that we could take a ride with them to the station and them drop us off at County," Ray said walking to the counter. "and erm…you need to get yourself checked out…. For erm… to see if there is any damage or you have any…"

"Will you be there with me?" she quivered.

"I'll be there all the way," he smiled.

* * *

**That's it for chapter 3. Sorry if its too long. I wasn't sure if I got the best out of this chapter. It was quite hard to write as I had an image of how it would be in my head but I couldn't quite put it to words. I had to change it a couple of times. The next chapter will be here soon. There will be more Ray/Neela. Sorry if its taking too long. Please read and review!**


End file.
